


Late night thoughs.

by Joseliv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feelings, James is doing his best, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, confused feelings, this is my stupid mind at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseliv/pseuds/Joseliv
Summary: This is just a small dabble!Sirius is conflicted, he loves Remus but does he really love him enough to not ruin their friendship? Meanwhile James tried to calm Sirius and stop him for being an idiot.





	Late night thoughs.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know why i wrote this! Its very danm short but, felt like i might have been a problem Sirius would go through.
> 
> Have you guys ever feelt like that? Feel free to comment if soo! C:

....

“You don’t understand! I am head over heels for him. It’s absolutely bonkers!” 

The Gryffindor common room was for once almost empty except for the two sixth years boys, who was sitting parallel with each other in the corner sofa. Sirius black was panicky rocking back and forth on the couch, while James Potter was looking kinda confused on the opposite side. 

“Yeah… It’s pretty obvious dude, I think most of us have know you had a crush on him since 2ned year!” James laughed, still a bit confused by Sirius new found trust in his feelings. “What are you so scared of? If he rejects you we all know he would do it softly.” Sirius looked even more on edge than before, his head down like a dog who was caught snatching snacks from the kitchen.

“It’s not that I am scared of rejection… I just don’t what him to treat me differently you know! We have been friends for so long, what if I tell him and I ruin the relationship we have right now.” Sirius had stood up and proceeded to walk in anxious circles through the room.  
What if he actually told him, would Remus be disgusted? Happy or just dismissive. Sirius had always know the right thing to say to people who adored him. Being interested in one of his best friends were just so horrifying. What if he ruined their friendship forever? What if Remus just stopped being close to him? What if he would never feel the slightly smaller boy lean against his shoulder in potion class, too tired to sit upright after a full moon. What if he would never feel his hand slightly brush over his back in an act of comfort. Or feel his hand in his curly dark hair. Oh sweet Melin. Sirius head was spinning out of control. 

“Of course it wouldn’t!” 

Sirius spun around fast,with a small glimpse of panic in his eyes. “And how would you know that…and what if we get together? What will happen when we break up? Would we split the Marauders?” 

“If you wanna date him why would you even think of breaking up with him? Do you like him like you wanna be with him forever forever, or not? And of course we bloody wouldn’t “break up” the Marauders!” 

“I don’t know…. Pongs you know me! I am absolutely no good in relationships. I just … I just really wanna kiss him, that’s all! I just need to get my head out of the gotter and get over him.” 

“I don’t think that’s healthy.” James mumbled while rolling his eyes. “Honestly you should just tell him. It’s better than you suffering for eternity?” 

Sirius grabbed his black curls and pulled a bit frustrated at it, to calm himself. Of course it would be difficult for James to understand what he was going through. James Potter had always been hopelessly head over heals in love with Lily, and the whole school knew this! It wouldn’t be a surprise if he went to confess his ever dying love to her the next morning at breakfast. Of course his natural instinct would be to, get his feelings out instead of suffering. 

And normally Sirius would have agreed with him, he would rather confess and date someone he wasn’t sure about for a couple of months, to try it out and satisfy his needs and have fun. But this... this was Remus Lupin, one of the Marauders, Moony, his best friend next to James and Peter of course. Remus Lupin the boy with the many scars, too big sweatshirts, sweeter than chocolate, with a smile that could light up the whole Merlin be damed room. He just could loss that. He couldn’t ruin a perfect good relationship, because of a silly got felling. 

“I don’t know Pongs.” His hand left his hair and he let out a soft smile that was surposed to secure James that he was alright. “ I will go sleep on it for now ay!” 

James looked skeptical, but dropped the look as he let out a loud yawn. 

“ Fine Padfoot, but don’t sleep on it too long. Moony is a busy man, he might just find himself a she-wolf if he doesn’t know the big black dog is an option.” James bit out showing him a teasing smile. 

“Oh, shut up!” Sirius laughed and pushed an arm around his friends shoulder, leading him in the direction of the stairs to their sleeping corders. 

They didn’t catch the door slowly closing to their room, just 2 seconds before they took the first steep up the stairs.


End file.
